


Süßes Blut

by SilentCookie



Series: Fairy Tail Soulmate-AUs [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Rescue, Soulmates, Vampires, Vampires and Mages
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Prompt: Deine Gedanken haben die Stimme deines Seelenverwandten. Du weißt nicht, wer es ist, bevor du ihn nicht zum ersten Mal wirklich sprechen gehört hast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es handelt sich hier um ein Soulmate-Vampir-AU, das jedoch weiterhin in der klassischen Fairy Tail Welt spielt, die Gilde und die spezifischen magischen Fähigkeiten der Charaktere bleiben also dieselben. Außerdem nenne ich es Vampir, es handelt sich aber nicht um das "klassische Vampirbild", außer aufs Blut trinken wird wenig oder gar nicht auf andere Merkmale eingegangen. Hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem :)

Feste, aber gleichzeitig nahezu lautlose Schritte trugen ihn in einem schnellen Tempo zwischen zahlreichen Bäumen hindurch und über Büsche hinweg. Sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise, sein ursprünglicher Gegner schon lange verschwunden und von seiner Magie kaum noch ein Fünkchen übrig. Sein Puls raste vor Erschöpfung, Angst und einer kranken Art von Erregung. Seine Nase zuckte, seine ausgetrocknete Kehle dürstete nach dem warmen Blut, dessen Geruch auf ihn einschlug und immer näher kam, seine Sinne benebelte. Seine verschiedenen Überlebensinstinkte kämpften in seinem Inneren um die Oberhand, wollten ihn zu den Menschen drängen, hin zu einem köstlichen Festmahl, wie er es noch nie gehabt hatte, und gleichzeitig trieben sie ihn dazu an, einfach nur zu verschwinden, weg von der Gefahr. Denn im Moment war er schwach, konnte ihnen nichts entgegensetzten. Sie waren die Jäger. Und er war ihre Beute. Er rannte so schnell er in seinem Zustand konnte, aber er wusste, dass es nicht reichen würde, wusste, dass sie ihn kriegen würden. Die Frage war nur, wie lange sie ihn am Leben lassen würden.

~~~

„Ist das die Stadt, in die wir wollten?“, fragte Happy, wie üblich auf einem Fisch herum kauend.  
„Ja, wir sind da“, bestätigte Erza, „Du hast doch sicher die ganzen Kampfspuren in dem Wald und den Ebenen vor der Stadt gesehen. Das muss mit dem Monster zusammen hängen, das wir ausschalten sollen.“  
„Ich wünsche mir ja wirklich, dass dieses Monster nicht allzu groß ist...“, wimmerte Lucy leicht ängstlich. „Aber die Belohnung ist so gut! Damit könnte ich locker meine Miete für diesen Monat zahlen und hätte sogar noch etwas übrig!“, driftete sie gleich wieder zu einem ihrer Lieblingsthemen ab – Geld.  
„Ach, ich bin sicher, das wird kein Problem, den Auftrag schaukeln wir mit links“, verkündete Gray selbstbewusst, wenn auch in nichts weiter als seiner Boxershorts.  
„Gray-san, deine Klamotten…“, merkte Wendy kleinlaut an, was diesen mal wieder aufschrecken und panisch nach seinen verlorenen Kleidungsstücken suchen ließ, während der Rest der Gruppe resigniert ihre Köpfe darüber schüttelte.  
„Also… Wo müssen wir hin?“, fragte der Eismagier schließlich – diesmal voll bekleidet – und sah sich suchend um.  
„Ins Rathaus zum Bürgermeister. Also vermutlich erst mal in Richtung Stadtmitte“, erklärte Lucy, die den Auftragszettel noch einmal genauer studierte.  
„Also dann, auf geht’s!“

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später befand sich die Gruppe im Empfangsraum des Bürgermeisters.  
„Guten Tag! Wir sind Magier von Fairy Tail und sind hier wegen der Mission bezüglich des Monsters, das hier sein Unwesen treiben soll“, stellte Erza sie vor und verbeugte sich leicht.  
Der Bürgermeister breitete lächelnd die Arme aus. „Ah ja, die verehrten Magier. Ich freue mich, dass ihr den weiten Weg in unsere bescheidene Stadt in Kauf genommen habt. Ich hoffe doch, ihr hattet eine gute Reise? Allerdings muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Wir haben es gerade erst vor zwei Tagen geschafft, das Monster zu fangen und Dingfest zu machen, so dass wir eure Hilfe nicht mehr brauchen. Das tut mir wirklich leid, ich entschuldige mich für diese Umstände. Ihr seid natürlich herzlich zum Abendessen heute eingeladen und euch steht selbstverständlich eine kostenlose Unterkunft für die Nacht zur Verfügung. Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid, dass ihr euch extra hierher bemüht habt.“ Der Mann verbeugte sich tief vor den Magiern, welche ihn nur perplex anstarrten. So etwas hatten sie auch noch nicht erlebt.  
„Okay… Wir nehmen das Angebot zum Essen und für die Unterkunft gerne an, aber… Darf ich fragen, um was für ein Monster es sich genau gehandelt hat und wie ihr es bezwungen habt?“, fragte Erza schließlich neugierig.  
„Oh, aber natürlich! Wir wussten lange Zeit nicht, mit was wir es zu tun hatten. Wir fanden immer öfter zerstörte Landschaften in der Umgebung, tiefe Furchen in Grasebenen und Feldern, ausgerissene Bäume und Brandspuren in den Wäldern und so weiter. Und es wurden eine ungewöhnlich hohe Anzahl an Tierknochen gefunden, wir bekamen zunehmend Sorge, dass es bald keine Wildtiere mehr im Wald geben würde und dass was immer dafür verantwortlich war, danach zu uns in die Stadt kommen würde. Aber schließlich konnten wir das Monster vor zwei Tagen auf frischer Tat ertappen, durch unsere Überzahl überwältigen und gefangen nehmen. Es handelt sich um einen dieser dreckigen Vampire, von denen man so viel hört. Unglaublich, dass er es gewagt hat, sich so nah an eine Menschensiedlung zu trauen und auch noch für längere Zeit in deren Nähe blieb! Wenn man mich fragt, sollte man sie alle ausrotten! Sie stellen nur eine Gefahr für sämtliche Menschen dar! Sie sind Monster, ohne Herz, ohne Gefühle, ohne Seele, die uns Menschen nur als ihr Abendessen sehen. Aber zum Glück konnten wir diesen hier unschädlich machen, bevor er jemanden von uns angreifen konnte, es gibt also im Moment nichts, über dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssten“, berichtete der Bürgermeister fröhlich und klatschte zufrieden in die Hände.  
Die Magier tauschten kurz stumme Blicke, bevor Erza abermals das Wort erhob: „Das ist schön zu hören. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass wir uns euren Gefangenen einmal ansehen? Niemand von uns hat jemals einen Vampir gesehen, es wäre eine interessante Erfahrung.“  
„Aber natürlich!“, nickte der Bürgermeister stolz. „Lasst uns am besten nach dem Essen zu den Gefängniszellen hinunter gehen.“

„Ich fass es nicht, dass wir den ganzen Weg hierher umsonst gemacht haben sollen! Und die Belohnung! Wie soll ich denn jetzt bitteschön meine Miete bezahlen?“, entrüstete Lucy sich lautstark, nachdem sie das Rathaus verlassen und sich in eines ihrer privaten Zimmer ihrer Unterkunft zurückgezogen hatten.  
„Was mir viel eher Gedanken macht, ist, dass die Geschichte keinen Sinn ergibt“, meinte Gray und verschränkte mit gerunzelter Stirn seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Wendy neugierig, konnte aber nicht leugnen, dass auch sie ein seltsames Gefühl bei der Sache hatte. Nur konnte sie dessen Ursache noch nicht richtig ausfindig machen.  
„Dann hast du es also auch bemerkt?“, fragte Erza an Gray gewandt, welcher bestätigend nickte.  
„Natürlich. Das, was der Bürgermeister beschrieben hat, ist ein viel zu auffälliges Verhalten für einen Vampir. Ja, ich bin selbst noch keinem begegnet und die Informationen über sie sind rar, aber wieso sollte ein Vampir ganze Bäume ausreißen und den Erdboden aufspalten? Wenn es ihm ums Blut trinken ging, wieso wurden nur Knochen von den Tieren gefunden und keine blutleeren Tierkadaver? Wieso sich so lange in der nahen Stadtumgebung aufhalten, bis man auf ihn aufmerksam wird, ohne jemals einen Menschen anzugreifen? Tiere gibt es auch anderswo, dafür muss er nicht extra in die Nähe einer Stadt, die für ihn nur zusätzliche Gefahr bedeutet.“  
„Genau, es passt nicht zusammen“, stimmte Erza zu. „Und mir gefällt es nicht, wie er über die Vampire geredet hat. Kann zwar sein, dass das nichts hiermit zu tun hat, aber… Es stimmt zwar, dass nicht viel über Vampire bekannt ist, aber es ist zumindest erwiesen, dass sie nicht alle gleich sind. Ja, es gibt äußerst blutrünstige unter ihnen, die regelmäßig Menschen angreifen und sie töten, aber es gibt auch welche, die Konflikten möglichst aus dem Weg gehen und allgemein zivilisierter sind. Mir gefällt es nicht, wie er sie alle über einen Kamm schert und als seelenlose Monster deklariert. Wenn es geht, würde ich mir also nachher selbst ein Bild von diesem Vampir machen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier noch mehr dahinter steckt.“

Zwei Stunden später saßen alle satt und zufrieden vor ihren leeren Tellern.  
„Hach, das war köstlich!“, schwärmte Lucy, was von Chiara, der Frau des Bürgermeisters, mit einem herzlichen Lachen quittiert wurde.  
„Das freut mich zu hören, werte Magierin. Normalerweise haben wir ein etwas schlichteres Essen, aber wir sind alle immer noch in Feierstimmung, da wir nun keine Angst mehr haben müssen.“  
„Apropos! Ihr wolltet doch den Vampir mit eigenen Augen sehen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm jetzt einen Besuch abstatten?“, fragte Lewis, der Bürgermeister, in die Runde.  
Nach der Zustimmung der Magier standen sie also auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis der Stadt.  
Schließlich betraten sie das etwas düster aussehende Gebäude und Lewis führte sie einen Treppenabgang hinab.  
„Unsere normalen Gefangenen befinden sich in Zellen in den höheren Stockwerken. Der Keller wurde schon lange nicht mehr benutzt, man könnte ihn eher als Kerker bezeichnen. In ihm wurden früher die Schwerverbrecher festgehalten und auch die Folterkammern befinden sich dort. Aber keine Sorge, die sind schon lange außer Betrieb. Wir haben den Vampir in eine der Kerkerzellen gesperrt, wir können ihn schließlich nicht einfach in unmittelbarer Nähe von Menschen lassen, das wäre unverantwortlich“, erklärte er, während sie tiefer in das Kellergewölbe vordrängten.  
Schließlich machten sie vor einer Zelle halt, die mit Gitterstäben verschlossen war und somit praktisch freie Sicht ins Innere bot.  
„Da sind wir“, verkündete Lewis und schloss die Zellentür auf, damit sie näher treten konnten. „Ihr könnt bleiben, solange ihr wollt und wenn er sich nicht benimmt, könnt ihr ihn natürlich nach Herzenslust bestrafen. Die Ketten blockieren seine Magie und durch den Maskenknebel kann er euch nicht beißen, ihr solltet also sicher sein. Ich muss leider noch etwas erledigen und verabschiede mich daher schon wieder. Stellt bitte sicher, dass ihr die Tür wieder abschließt, wenn ihr geht.“  
Mit diesen Worten und einer kurzen Verbeugung verschwand der Bürgermeister auch schon und ließ die Magier mit dem Vampir allein, die diesen fassungslos betrachteten.  
Er sah aus, als ob er in ihrem Alter wäre und hatte pinkes, wenn auch verdrecktes Haar. Er saß auf dem Boden, seine Füße in Ketten, die im Boden verankert waren und gerade genug Spielraum boten, dass er seine Sitzposition ändern konnte, wenn er wollte, aber nicht genug, um auch nur in die Nähe der Gitterstäbe zu kommen –selbst wenn seine Arme frei wären. Diese waren über Kopfhöhe ausgebreitet an die Wand gekettet und er trug eine Maske, die von seiner Nase an seine untere Gesichtshälfte bedeckte und als eine Art Knebel diente. Sie erstreckte sich bis unter seinen Unterkiefer, so dass es ihm unmöglich war, seinen Mund zu öffnen und somit weder jemanden beißen noch sprechen konnte. Darüber hinaus war er von zahlreichen Wunden übersät. Alles in allem sah sein Zustand erbärmlich aus. War das wirklich das Monster, vor dem alle hier Angst hatten?

 

Der Geruch von Menschen und näherkommende Schritte holten ihn langsam aus seiner Trance. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er gefangen wurde und driftete seitdem immer wieder in und aus einer nicht wirklich erholsamen Bewusstlosigkeit. Doch der unerwartete und gleichzeitig gefürchtete Besuch machte ihn wach, ein eiskalter Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn womöglich jetzt töten würden.  
Er versuchte herauszufinden, wer da kam, auch wenn die Maske, die sie ihm umgeschnallt hatten, es ihm schwieriger machte, die unterschiedlichen Gerüche wahrzunehmen. Seine Nase war aber schon immer außerordentlich gut gewesen und er erkannte den Geruch des Bürgermeisters der Stadt. Da waren noch andere Gerüche, es mussten noch fünf… nein, sechs andere dabei sein, aber diese konnte er nicht zuordnen.  
Schließlich machten die Schritte vor seiner Zelle halt, die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und nach einer kurzen Instruktion verschwand der Bürgermeister wieder und ließ ihn mit den Fremden allein.  
Eine Weile herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, während sie seine Gestalt begutachteten und auch er versuchte, sich die Fremden genauer anzusehen. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Blick zu fokussieren, aber diese Leute schienen zumindest nicht da zu sein, um ihn umzubringen, und das war schon mal etwas.  
Es waren eine große, rothaarige Frau, eine Blondine, ein kleines blauhaariges Mädchen, ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann und… waren das zwei Katzen?  
Die rothaarige schien so etwas wie die Anführerin der Gruppe zu sein, sie strahlte eine gewisse Autorität aus, doch es war der Schwarzhaarige, der sich ihm als erster näherte.  
Als er an ihn herantrat, konnte er den Fremden besser fokussieren.  
_Wow!_ , war alles, was sein Gehirn im ersten Moment beizusteuern hatte. Seine kurzen schwarzen Haare bildeten einen perfekten Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut, und dunkle, blaue Augen, die fast schon schwarz waren, zogen ihn in ihren Bann. _Im Gegensatz zu mir verkörpert der eindeutig mehr das Aussehen eines Klischee-Vampirs_ , bemerkte die Stimme in seinem Kopf trocken – die Stimme seines Seelenverwandten, den er wohl nie mehr treffen würde. War vielleicht aber auch besser so.  
Der Geruch von Blut, der sich trotz der eisernen Maske einen Weg zu seiner feinen Nase gebahnt hatte, verschlug ihm den Atem und verhinderte, dass er sich vollkommen in diesen tiefblauen Augen verlor. Abrupt drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und versuchte, so flach wie nur irgend möglich zu atmen. Er wusste, in seinem Zustand gäbe es keine Chance, dass er irgendjemanden angreifen könnte, aber der Geruch von frischem Blut verstärkte seinen unsagbaren Durst nur noch mehr. Es war pure Folter.  
Doch der Mann ignorierte sein Unwohlsein und hockte sich vor ihm hin, um ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine Hand hob sich, um seinen Kopf wieder zurück zu drehen, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte, wurde aber von einer Stimme gestoppt.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Gray, du weißt nicht, wie gefährlich er ist!“, bemerkte die Blonde besorgt.  
Der Mann – Gray – ließ seine Hand wieder sinken, machte aber keine Anstalten, wieder von ihm abzurücken. Stattdessen legte er den Kopf leicht schief und entgegnete schließlich: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er gefährlich ist. Nicht nur, weil er offensichtlich zu geschwächt ist, um irgendjemandem ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen, sondern weil er selbst bei voller Gesundheit niemanden angreifen würde. Er fühlt sich nicht an wie ein Feind!“  
Sein Kopf schnellte nach den ersten paar Worten aus Grays Mund zu diesem und er starrte den Schwarzhaarigen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, fing sich aber gleich darauf wieder. In diesem Moment war er dankbar über seinen geschwächten Körper, ansonsten hätte dieser wohl unkontrollierbar angefangen zu zittern, was im Nu verraten hätte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Denn das… Das konnte nicht sein! Aber er war sich sicher, er würde diese Stimme immer und überall erkennen, schließlich war es die seiner Gedanken, die er tagtäglich hörte. Dass er ihm hier, in irgendeiner dunklen Menschenzelle begegnen sollte, ausgerechnet kurz bevor er getötet werden würde, war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz! Der arme Kerl hatte etwas Besseres verdient, als einen Halbvampir als Seelenverwandten zu haben, der auch noch kurz nach ihrem ersten Treffen sterben würde. Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er von ihrer Verbindung nie erfahren und wie so viele andere auch einfach vergeblich nach ihrem Seelenverwandten suchen würde. Seine zweite Hälfte nie zu finden wäre weniger schmerzhaft, als sie ein paar Stunden später wieder zu verlieren. In diesem Moment nahm er sich fest vor, niemals auch nur ein Wort mit Gray zu wechseln – selbst, wenn er könnte.  
Sein abruptes Aufschauen blieb aber natürlich nicht unbemerkt, doch Gray schien es zum Glück falsch zu interpretieren.  
„Was ist? Hast du gedacht, wir sind hergekommen, um dich noch mehr zusammenzuschlagen und dann wieder zu verschwinden?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem leichten Schmunzeln im Gesicht. „Nein, keine Sorge, wir sind keine fanatischen Vampirhasser. Wir sind hergekommen, um ein Monster unschädlich zu machen, dass die Gegend hier verwüsten sollte, nur um zu erfahren, dass dieses angeblich geschnappt wurde. Die Geschichte, die uns der Bürgermeister erzählte, ergab nicht so richtig Sinn und dein Zustand bestätigt unseren Verdacht nur, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Wenn die Bürger es waren, die dich so zugerichtet haben, hätten sie unsere Hilfe von Anfang an nicht gebraucht. Und ich habe bei dir so ein Gefühl… Du bist keiner dieser blutrünstigen Vampire, von denen man so viel hört.“  
Oh, diese Stimme! Sie klang noch umwerfender in der Realität, als sie es schon in seinem Kopf tat. Und dieser Gray war eindeutig zu gut für ihn. Warum musste er ihn ausgerechnet jetzt treffen? Er hätte sich einreden können, dass sein Seelenverwandter wie alle anderen auch ein intoleranter Mistkerl wäre, bei dem er der verlorenen gemeinsamen Zeit nicht hinterher trauern müsste. Aber nein, sein Seelenverwandter musste ja ein absolut umwerfender Mann sein, der ihn schon bei der ersten Begegnung so gut einschätzen konnte und ihn darüber hinaus nicht als Feind sah. Das war mehr, als er sich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Und das, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass sie Seelenverwandte waren. Er würde alles dafür geben, mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können und ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt, er wusste, dass die Dorfbewohner ihn bald töten würden und er wüsste nicht, wie diese Leute das verhindern sollten.  
„Gray, bist du dir sicher? Ja, etwas stimmt hier nicht, aber woher willst du wissen, dass er unschuldig ist?“, wandte die Blonde unsicher ein, klang aber auch nicht wirklich anklagend, mehr vorsichtig.  
Gray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich weiß es halt. Er fühlt sich… einfach gut an.“  
„Also ich glaube ihm, Lucy“, meinte die kleine Blauhaarige schüchtern und hielt dabei eine der Katzen, die weiße, fest in ihren Armen. „Er strahlt keine Bosheit aus.“  
„Da stimme ich zu, er wirkt angespannt, zurückhaltend, vorsichtig – wenn nicht sogar leicht ängstlich –, aber nicht boshaft“, meldete sich nun die Rothaarige zu Wort. „Ich würde eher sagen, dass er versucht, Abstand von Gray zu halten, und zwar um Grays Willen – auch wenn er weiß, dass er ihm sowieso nichts tun kann.“  
„Was meinst du damit?“ Fragte die blaue Katze – Moment! Die Katze konnte sprechen?!  
Doch die anderen schienen sich nicht daran zu stören. „Als Gray näher kam, hat er seinen Kopf weggedreht. Das war keine Trotzreaktion, damit er ihn nicht richtig in die Augen schauen konnte. Dieser Vampir wurde vor zwei Tagen gefangen, nachdem er wochenlang nicht gefasst werden konnte. Er hat offenbar keinen harten Kampf mehr geliefert. Was glaubt ihr, wie lange er schon nichts mehr getrunken hat? Und jetzt hat er vier Menschen vor der Nase, deren Blutgeruch ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben muss. Das ist so, als ob man einem Verdurstenden eine Wasserflasche vor’s Gesicht hält, gerade so weit entfernt, dass er sie nicht erreichen kann. Seine Instinkte schreien sicherlich danach, uns zu attackieren“, erklärte die Rothaarige ernsthaft.  
Gray zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und sprang zurück zu den anderen. „Oh Shit! Ich hab das alles nur noch schlimmer für dich gemacht, nicht wahr?“, fragte er schuldbewusst, wandte sich aber gleich darauf an die Rothaarige: „Können wir ihm nicht irgendwie… was zu trinken geben? Mir gefällt es nicht, ihn einfach so verdursten zu lassen…“  
Die Rothaarige seufzte. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir können hier nicht raus und mit einem Tierkadaver einfach wieder rein spazieren. Und Vampire nehmen soweit ich weiß ausschließlich Blut zu sich, da können wir auch nichts anderes hier rein schmuggeln. Willst du ihm etwa dein eigenes Blut geben? Selbst wenn er wollte, wüsste ich nicht, ob er sich beherrschen könnte, so dass er dir nicht schadet. Ich wüsste nicht, was wir tun sollten…“, meinte sie frustriert. „Aber du hast Recht, das ist kein Zustand, in dem wir ihn auf Dauer lassen können, wir werden heute Nacht etwas planen und versuchen, mehr darüber herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht. Es tut mir leid, aber bis dahin wirst du noch durchhalten müssen.“ Die letzten Worte richtete sie an ihn. „Du könntest uns helfen, ich würde gerne deine Sicht der Dinge hören. Ich nehme dir jetzt diese Metallmaske ab, wäre dir aber sehr verbunden, wenn du mich dabei nicht beißen würdest.“  
Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er konnte in seinem Zustand nichts versprechen, er sah die Maske momentan als Schutzschild, der ihn zumindest ein wenig vor dem Blutgeruch abschirmte. Und sie verhinderte, dass er aus Versehen laut antwortete und somit Gray verriet, wer er war – und damit sein komplettes Leben zerstörte.  
Doch wenige Momente später hatte sie ihren Worten Taten folgen lassen, zum Glück war sie wenigstens so schnell gewesen, dass er sich hatte zusammenreißen können, bis sie wieder außer Reichweite war.  
Sofort schlugen die Gerüche ungefiltert auf ihn ein und seine spitzen Reißzähne juckten, sich in das warme Fleisch vor ihm zu bohren. Unbewusst leckte er sich mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen und ließ seine langen Eckzähne dabei aufblitzen.  
„Du hast wirklich Durst, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid, dass wir dir im Moment nicht mehr helfen können, aber was deine Kontrolle angeht, traue ich dir in diesem Fall nicht und wir können nicht einschätzen, wie stark du mit dem frischen Blut wärst, wie gut wir dich in Schach halten könnten. Ich hoffe, das verstehst du.“  
Er nickte. Natürlich verstand er das, er traute sich ja im Moment selbst nicht – auch wenn ein Teil von ihm nicht umhin konnte, enttäuscht zu sein. So nah an einer Nahrungsquelle, doch keine Chance, heranzukommen!  
„Also, wie gesagt würde ich gerne deine Version der Geschichte hören. Der Bürgermeister erzählte uns, du seist für die ganze Verwüstung der Umgebung verantwortlich, doch Bäume verbrennen und entwurzeln, die Erde zerklüften, von Tieren nur die Knochen übrig lassen… Das ist kein Verhalten, was Vampire normalerweise an den Tag legen. Was ist hier los?“, begann sie mit ihrer Befragung.  
Währenddessen schien die Blauhaarige etwas Mut gefasst zu haben, denn sie trat nah an ihn heran und hob leuchtende Hände.  
Sofort zuckte er zurück. Wollten sie ihn jetzt also doch Foltern, um Informationen aus ihm herauszubekommen? Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, hatte sich eine leise Hoffnung in ihm breitgemacht, hier vielleicht doch noch rauszukommen, dass diese Menschen ihm nichts Böses wollten, hatte sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, er könnte wenigstens seinem Seelenverwandten und dessen Freunden vertrauen. Nur dieses eine verdammte Mal! Hatte er sich so sehr in ihnen getäuscht? Waren seine Sinne bereits so vernebelt, dass er seine Besucher so wenig einschätzen konnte?  
„Keine Angst, ich will nur deine Wunden ein wenig heilen. Wenn wir schon sonst nichts tun können, will ich wenigstens das machen. Ich würde dich nie einfach so grundlos verletzen!“, versuchte ihn die Kleine zu beruhigen, worauf er sich ein wenig entspannte. Das Mädchen kam ihm nicht wie ein Folterknecht vor und die Aussicht auf heilende Wunden war einfach zu schön, um das Angebot abzulehnen. Er bereute es nicht, als sich ihre kleinen Hände wie Balsam auf seine erste tiefere Wunde legten, welche sich langsam schloss.  
Er seufzte erleichtert und wollte schon „Danke“ sagen, als er sich im letzten Moment fing und seine Lippen entschieden zusammenpresste. _Kein Wort vor Gray!_ , ermahnte er sich mit Grays Stimme in seinem Kopf. Stattdessen begnügte er sich mit einem dankbaren Nicken in ihre Richtung und einem Lächeln, was sie freudig erwiderte.  
„Also, was ist hier passiert?“, mischte die Rothaarige sich wieder ein, doch er schwieg.  
„Was ist los? Willst du nicht mit uns reden?“, fragte sie irritiert, worauf er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Das war es nicht, er konnte nur nicht riskieren, dass Gray erfuhr, dass er sein Seelenverwandter war.  
„Was ist es dann?“ Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Kannst du nicht mit uns reden?“, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd, worauf er nach kurzem Zögern nickte. Das war zwar nicht ganz richtig, aber auch keine wirkliche Lüge.  
Doch der Frau schien es als Erklärung vorerst zu genügen. „Dann versuche ich es mit Ja-Nein-Fragen“, beschloss sie, stockte aber. „Mir fällt gerade ein, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt, oder? Ich bin Erza, das ist Wendy, Charle, Lucy, Gray und Happy, wir sind Magier der Gilde Fairy Tail“, erklärte sie. Gut zu wissen, so konnte er ihnen zumindest ein paar Namen zuordnen, auch, wenn es vermutlich bald sowieso egal war.  
„Also, erste Frage: Warst du es, der diese Verwüstung in der Umgebung angerichtet hat?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, hielt aber nach kurzem Überlegen inne und nickte, bevor er wieder den Kopf schüttelte.  
Erza schien einen Moment verwirrt, doch ihr ging ein Licht auf. „Soll das heißen, du bist zu einem Teil dafür verantwortlich, aber nicht vollständig? Da war noch jemand oder etwas anderes?“  
Er nickte.  
„Und du hattest ursprünglich nie die Absicht, so eine Verwüstung anzurichten? Du wolltest niemandem der Anwohner hier schaden?“  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
„Wollte das andere Wesen den Anwohnern schaden?“  
Er nickte erneut, worauf Erza ihn ernst anblickte.  
„Hast du gegen dieses Wesen gekämpft? Wolltest du die Anwohner der Umgebung hier beschützen?“  
Langsam nickte er, sie hatte mit all ihren Fragen ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen. Aber würde sie ihm glauben? Konnte sie jemandem wie ihm glauben? Er war kein Mensch, er gehörte nicht zu ihnen. Es gab keinen Grund, ihm, einem Vampir, zu glauben statt der eigenen Spezies. Er konnte sich einfach keine großen Hoffnungen machen, er war nichts anderes als Misstrauen gewohnt. Menschen vertrauten ihm nicht, weil er „zu den Vampiren gehört“, Vampire vertrauten ihm nicht, weil er „zu den Menschen gehört“. Es war nichts Neues für ihn.  
Doch wenn sie ihn im Stich lassen wollte, schien sie es so schmerzhaft wie möglich machen zu wollen: So lange wie möglich Hoffnung in ihm Keimen lassen, nur um sie danach brutal herauszureißen.  
Sie sah ihn noch eine Weile eindringlich an, warf dann einen Blick über die Schulter zu Gray, der ihr zunickte, und zu den anderen der Gruppe, die nur ratlos die Schultern zuckten, bevor sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte.  
„…Ich glaube dir“, sagte sie schließlich. „Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir dir helfen werden, hier herauszuko–“  
Ein lauter Knall und ein Brüllen unterbrach sie, kurz darauf waren Schreie zu hören.  
„Verdammt! Das muss das echte Monster sein!“, fluchte sie und sprang auf die Füße. Schon halb im Ausgang, die anderen ihr dicht auf den Fersen, drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihm um. „Sobald das hier vorbei ist, holen wir dich hier raus, versprochen!“  
Und damit waren seine Besucher verschwunden.

 

Draußen angekommen wurde die Gruppe mit dem Anblick eines riesigen Monsters begrüßt. Seine Statur ähnelte der eines Gorillas, aus seinem kräftigen Kiefer wuchsen mächtige Hauer wie bei einem Eber hervor, seine Hände zierten lange scharfe Klauen und es hatte einen Schwanz mit stacheligen Auswüchsen, der alles kurz und klein schlug, was in seine Nähe kam. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass das reinste Chaos herrschte.  
Die Magier sprangen sofort in Aktion.  
„Ice Make: Shield!“  
„Öffne dich, Tor zum Löwen: Leo!“  
„Heavens Wheel!“  
„Gebrüll des Himmelsdrachen!“  
Sie versuchten, die Bewohner zu beschützen und das Biest unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch es war zäh. Ihre Angriffe richteten durchaus Schaden an, aber nicht so viel, wie man bei vier Magiern erwarten würde.  
_Und dieses Monster hat dieser Vampir wochenlang allein in Schach gehalten?_ , fragte Gray sich unwillkürlich. Er konnte nicht anders, als beeindruckt zu sein, er musste wahnsinnig stark sein.  
„Ice Make: Cannon!“, rief er und feuerte eine Kanonenkugel auf das Biest ab, was es tatsächlich für einen Moment stoppte, so dass die anderen ebenfalls Volltreffer hintereinander landen konnten.  
_Ob der Vampir seine Schwachstellen kennt? Er muss effektiver gehandelt haben als wir, wenn er es allein mit ihm aufnehmen konnte…_ Gray konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu dem Gefangenen drifteten. Irgendetwas faszinierte ihn an dem Fremden – also abgesehen von seinem pinken Haar, seinen unglaublichen, grünen Augen und der Tatsache, dass er ein Vampir war. Aber er wusste einfach nicht, was es war. Er hatte nur das Gefühl, dass er ihm vollkommen vertrauen könnte, etwas, was bei ihm selten vorkam und schon gar nicht nach den ersten paar Minuten.  
Die nicht leiser werdenden Schreie drangen an seine Ohren und er beobachtete, wie seine Freunde verzweifelt versuchten, gegen das Monster anzukommen. In dem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, haltet solange durch!“, rief er den anderen zu, drehte sich um und stürmte davon, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnten.

Wenige Minuten später stand er wieder in der Zelle des Vampirs, der ihn bei seiner Ankunft mit einem undeutbaren Blick musterte. Er sah besser aus, als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, Wendys Behandlung hatte sichtlich was gebracht. Erneut verschlugen ihm die olivgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers den Atem, doch er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.  
„Du hast gegen dieses Monster wochenlang gekämpft, nicht wahr?“, kam er gleich zur Sache. „Dann musst du seine Verhaltensweisen, seine Schwächen kennen. Wir machen zwar Schaden, aber nicht genug, um ihn auszuschalten. Es tut mir leid, dich das fragen zu müssen, Wendy hat zwar deine Wunden geheilt, aber ich sehe ja, dass du nicht in Topform bist… Würdest du uns trotzdem helfen? Meinst du, du kannst kämpfen?“  
Ein paar lange Sekunden blickte der Vampir ihn nur ohne Reaktion an, doch schließlich nickte er zögernd. Erleichtert atmete Gray auf und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Danke!“  
Er knackte mit seiner Magie die Schlösser der magieversiegelnden Ketten, welche nun klirrend von dem Vampir ab- und auf den Boden fielen. Sofort begann der Vampir damit, seine Arme auszuschütteln und seine geschundenen Gelenke zu reiben, bevor er unsicher versuchte, aufzustehen. Gray packte ihn unter den Armen, half ihm auf und stützte ihn für einen Moment. Der Vampir lehnte sich kurz an ihn, doch dann schubste er ihn plötzlich weg, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und drehte mit vor den Mund geschlagener Hand seinen Kopf weg. Er zitterte und hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich zu beherrschen.  
Erst da ging Gray auf, was sein Problem war. „Oh verdammt, ich hab es schon wieder getan!“, fluchte er verärgert über sich selbst und besorgt um den Vampir. „…Bist du sicher, dass du so kämpfen kannst? Willst du… etwas Blut von mir?“, fragte er zögernd, doch das Angebot wurde sofort mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln abgelehnt. Stattdessen machte der Vampir eine auffordernde Geste, voranzugehen, zurück zum Kampf.  
Nach einem letzten, abschätzenden Blick, folgte Gray der Aufforderung, den Vampir auf den Fersen.

 

Es war offiziell: Gray würde definitiv seinen Tod bedeuten. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass jemand ihn so hart auf die Probe stellen konnte. Aber welcher Idiot bot bitte einem ausgehungerten Vampir sein Blut an? Hatte sein Seelenverwandter einen Todeswunsch? Nicht, dass es ihn bei seinem Glück überraschen würde, aber Gray schien ihm eigentlich ziemlich ausgeglichen und… naja, nicht suizidgefährdet eben.  
Mondlicht empfing sie, als sie aus dem Gefängnisgebäude stürmten, und er atmete gierig die frische Luft ein. Sein Aufenthalt in der Zelle kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Doch die Freude über seine wiedererlangte Freiheit währte nicht lange, denn das Monster – er hatte es nach den ersten paar Stunden ihres Kampfes Stinkhauer getauft – scherte sich nicht darum.  
Kaum aus dem Gebäude, mussten sie zur Seite springen, um dem gestachelten Schwanz des Monsters zu entgehen, der zwischen ihnen einschlug. Doch wenigstens lenkte ihn die unmittelbare Gefahr von seinem Durst und dem ganzen Blutgeruch um ihn herum ab.  
„Du hast den Vampir geholt?“, brüllte Lucy von der anderen Seite des Platzes. „Können wir ihm vertrauen? Und kann er überhaupt schon wieder kämpfen?“  
„Ich vertraue ihm!“, antwortete Gray ihr nur und schickte eine Kanonenkugel an den Kopf ihres Gegners. _Eismagie, huh? Interessant._ Nebenbei machte sein Herz erneut einen Sprung, als er hörte, dass Gray ihm vertraute. Er war das wirklich nicht gewohnt. Wie konnte so etwas simples ihn so glücklich machen? Aber es ging ihm nicht anders, er vertraute Gray auch. Seinen Freunden vielleicht nicht zwangsläufig, aber die Freunde seines Seelenverwandten konnten schließlich nicht allzu übel sein, oder?  
Doch er wusste, warum die anderen es schwer hatten, gegen Stinkhauer anzukommen. Sein ganzer Körper war wie eine einzige Rüstung, von außen konnte man ihm kaum Schaden zufügen.  
Mit einem leisen: „Gebrüll des Feuerdrachen“, damit es Gray nicht hörte, schoss er einen gezielten Feuerstrahl in den leicht geöffneten Mund seines alten Bekannten, welcher sofort vor Schmerzen schrie und sich an die Kehle fasste.  
Dieser Angriff hatte bereits fast all seine mühsam zusammengekratzte Energie, die er momentan hatte, aufgebraucht, doch er erfüllte seinen Zweck. Die anderen wussten nun, wo sie effektiv angreifen konnten und nutzten dies sofort aus.  
Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet und es sah zunehmend besser für die Magier aus. Doch kurz vor dem finalen Schlag bemerkte er, wie Stinkhauer noch einen letzten Angriff startete, einen, den er nur zu gut kannte. Eine Attacke, die lange zum Aufladen brauchte und daher nicht allzu häufig verwendet werden konnte, dafür aber umso zerstörerischer war. Und der Angriff war auf eine ganz bestimmte Person gerichtet.  
Er dachte nicht mehr nach.  
„GRAY!“ Mit einem Schrei stürzte er auf ihn zu, welcher sich verwundert umgedreht hatte, schubste ihn unsanft zur Seite und wurde stattdessen selbst von einem mächtigen Energiestrahl getroffen, den das Monster gespien hatte.  
Das letzte, was er sah, war Gray, der mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zukam.


	2. Chapter 2

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen immer noch bewusstlosen Retter schloss Gray leise die Tür des Krankenzimmers hinter sich und setzte sich zu den anderen in die Gildenhalle.  
Nach ihrem Sieg über das Monster hatten sie bei allen Erste Hilfe geleistet, die es nötig hatten, und hatten den Bürgermeister darüber informiert, dass sie den Vampir mitnehmen würden, sie hatten keine Diskussion zugelassen.  
Sie waren zur Gilde nach Magnolia zurückgekehrt und es waren bereits ein paar Tage seit dem Kampf vergangen, doch trotz Wendys Hilfe war ihr Patient noch nicht wieder aufgewacht.  
„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass ihr einen völlig ausgehungerten Vampir nach Magnolia gebracht habt?“, fragte Makarov Erza gerade stirnrunzelnd, die gerade erklärt hatte, dass sie den Fremden aus der Stadt von ihrer Mission vor einer Hinrichtung gerettet hatten. „Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr ihn nicht da lassen wolltet, aber einen hungrigen Vampir in eine Stadt voller Menschen zu bringen, ist nicht gerade die klügste Entscheidung...“, merkte er besorgt an. Wenn der Vampir aufwachte und vor lauter Durst Menschen angriff, wären sie dafür verantwortlich.  
Erza kaute unwohl auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Ich weiß, aber… Er ist verletzt und bewusstlos, wir konnten ihn auch nicht einfach schutzlos irgendwo im Wald aussetzen! Und er hat eine außerordentliche Selbstbeherrschung, was seinen Blutdurst angeht, er hat nie auch nur einen Versuch gestartet, jemanden von uns anzugreifen, obwohl er mehrere Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt hätte.“  
„Und er ist nicht böse! Er hat die ganze Zeit all diese Menschen beschützt, obwohl sie ihn hassten“, steuerte Wendy bei.  
„Aye!“, kam zustimmend von Happy, der beiläufig an einem Fisch knabberte.  
„Ich war, was ihn angeht, auch unsicher, aber er hat uns wirklich keinen Grund geliefert, ihm zu misstrauen. Wir konnten ihn nicht einfach zum Sterben zurücklassen!“, verteidigte auch Lucy den Vampir.  
Gray lächelte. Aus irgendeinem Grund freute er sich ungemein, dass seine Freunde alle auf der Seite des Vampirs standen, nur wusste er nicht genau, warum ihm das so wichtig war. Verdammt, er kannte ihn gerade mal ein paar Tage, wovon er die meiste Zeit bewusstlos verbracht hatte, und er hatte ihn noch nicht ein Wort sagen hören! Nein… Das stimmte nicht, er hatte ein Wort gesagt, genau eins: Gray.  
Seit er die Stimme des Vampirs gehört hatte, ließ sie ihn nicht mehr los. War es möglich…? Er hatte von Anfang an dieses komische Gefühl bei ihm gehabt, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Ein einziges Wort war zu wenig, um mit Sicherheit die Stimme seines Seelenverwandten zu erkennen. Wenn er doch nur mehr geredet hätte! Und warum hatte er das nicht? Er hatte ihnen zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht reden konnte, aber offensichtlich war das nicht ganz die Wahrheit, er hatte schließlich seinen Namen ausgesprochen. Doch diese Lüge verhinderte nicht, dass Gray ihm vertraute.  
Er richtete sich auf und blickte den alten Mann ernst an.  
„Master, hat Erza dir schon erzählt, warum er seit Tagen bewusstlos ist?“ Nach einem knappen, neugierigen Kopfschütteln, erklärte er weiter. „Er hat mich gerettet. Das Monster, gegen das wir kämpften, hatte mich mit einer Attacke ins Visier genommen, ohne dass ich es merkte. Er hat mich aus dem Weg geschubst und wurde an meiner statt getroffen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich es, der jetzt dort oben läge.“  
Das ließ Makarov erstaunt aufhorchen. Nicht jeder würde sich ohne zu zögern für Fremde in so eine Gefahr begeben, nur um diese zu beschützen.  
„Ich verstehe. Ich muss mich bei ihm bedanken, sobald er aufwacht. Er hat euch offenbar sehr geholfen, obwohl er das nicht gemusst hätte. Noch dazu hat er eines meiner Kinder gerettet. Ich möchte, dass ihr alle ihn Willkommen heißt, er ist ein Freund Fairy Tails!“, verkündete er lautstark. „Aber jemand sollte Tierblut beschaffen, für den Moment, wenn er aufwacht. Wir können ihn nicht weiter hungern lassen, aber auch nicht riskieren, dass er Menschen angreift.“  
Nach diesen Worten löste sich die Versammlung langsam auf. Einige machten sich auf den Weg zur Jagd, um Nahrung für ihren vampirischen Gast zu beschaffen, andere bedrängten Erza, Lucy und Wendy für detailliertere Informationen über ihre Mission und andere gingen wieder ihren eigenen Geschäften nach.  
Gray hingegen ging nach kurzem Zögern auf Makarov zu, der ihn kurz musterte, sich umdrehte und winkte, ihm zu folgen.  
Kurz darauf standen sie im Büro des Gildenmasters, wo sie ungestört waren.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Gray?“, fragte Makarov ermutigend.  
„Ich…“, Gray schluckte, schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er seinen Gegenüber etwas nervös ansah. „Ich wollte fragen… Rein theoretisch: Ist es möglich, Vampire in eine Magiergilde aufzunehmen?“  
Der Mann musterte seinen Sprössling eingehend, lächelte dann aber.  
„Nun… Rein theoretisch ist die Bedingung für eine Aufnahme in eine Magiergilde, Magie zu beherrschen und dass er diese nicht missbraucht, um anderen zu schaden. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es dir um diesen spezifischen geht. Ihr meintet, er benutzt Feuermagie? Und ihr habt mir erzählt, wie er euch und die anderen Menschen beschützt hat. Ihr vertraut ihm und ich wiederum vertraue eurem Urteil. Ich sehe nichts, was ihn daran hindern könnte, aufgenommen zu werden. Aber dürfte ich fragen, warum dir das so wichtig ist? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, kennt ihr ihn doch kaum, oder?“  
Für eine Weile herrschte Stille. Gray war sich nicht sicher, ob er es Makarov erzählen sollte, es war schließlich nur eine Vermutung, nichts, was schon feststehen würde. Doch schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz. Wenn es stimmte, würde es ohnehin herauskommen, und wenn nicht, schadete es trotzdem nicht.  
„Es kann sein… Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ich habe ihn nur ein einziges Wort sagen hören… aber ich glaube, er ist mein Seelenverwandter“, gestand er.  
Makraov zog scharf die Luft ein und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass jemand seinen Seelenverwandten traf, noch dazu unter solchen Umständen. Doch er schwieg und hörte Gray weiter zu, in dessen Innerem gerade ein Damm zu brechen schien, denn all seine Unsicherheiten sprudelten mit einem Mal aus ihm hinaus.  
„Es ist nur… Ich weiß nicht. Alles ging so schnell. Ich hätte nie gedacht, in meinem Leben auch nur einem Vampir zu begegnen, geschweige denn dass einer mein Seelenverwandter sein könnte! Und ich bin mir noch nicht mal hundertprozentig sicher, dass er es ist. Ich mein, geht das überhaupt? Und was, wenn er überhaupt keinen Menschen als Seelenverwandten will? Er wollte sicher immer eine hübsche Vampirin und stattdessen bekommt er so jemanden wie mich, der keine Familie mehr hat und Schuld an dem Tod seiner Ziehmutter ist!“ Frustriert schlug er mit seiner Faust auf die Wand neben ihm ein. Und warum erzählte er das dem Master überhaupt? „…Tut mir Leid, du hast bestimmt besseres zu tun, als dir mein Gejammer anzuhören. Ich weiß nicht, was gerade mit mir los ist…“, seufzte er.  
Makarov hingegen hatte ihm ruhig zugehört und legte ihm nun eine Hand auf sein Bein. „Ich möchte dir eines sagen: Der Vampir ist, nach allem was er getan hat, in dieser Gilde herzlich Willkommen, umso mehr, sollte er wirklich dein Seelenverwandter sein, das wäre doch eine wundervolle Nachricht! Ich vermute, er weiß bereits, ob du sein Seelenverwandter bist oder nicht, und er hat sich in Gefahr gebracht, um dich zu beschützen. Weißt du, was mir das sagt? Dass er, egal welche Beziehung ihr zueinander habt, dich weder hasst noch Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dir empfindet. Und jetzt geh nach oben zu ihm und sprich dich aus, sobald er aufwacht!“, stellte er aufmunternd klar. „Und noch etwas: Ich werde nie etwas Besseres zu tun haben, als zuzuhören, wenn eines meiner Kinder ein Problem hat, das auf seinen Schultern lastet!“  
Gray konnte nicht anders, als den kleinen Mann zu umarmen.  
„Danke!“, flüsterte er noch, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg zu seinem (vermutlichen) Seelenverwandten zu machen.

 

Als er aufwachte, meldete sich sofort sein Durst wieder, was von dem süßen Geruch von Blut nur noch verstärkt wurde. Er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und versuchte, sich stöhnend aufzurichten. Im ersten Moment scheiterte er, doch dann packten ihn zwei Hände und halfen ihm hoch. Verwirrt blickte er auf.  
Er war in einem Krankenzimmer und vor ihm saß niemand anderer als Gray, sein Seelenverwandter.  
„Hier!“  
Er sah ihn verständnislos an, doch dann bemerkte er den Becher in Grays Hand.  
„Es ist nur Tierblut, aber ich hoffe, das ist fürs erste okay. Wir haben mit Magie dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht gerinnt und so frisch wie möglich bleibt…“  
Sofort lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er musste Schlucken. Es war zu lange her, seit er Nahrung zu sich genommen hatte. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er sich selbst in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht zugetraut hätte, schnellte seine Hand hervor, packte den Becher mit dem Blut und stürzte es herunter.  
Wohlig aufseufzend leckte er sich über seine Lippen und blickte sehnsüchtig in den Becher, als würde er sich wieder füllen, wenn er es sich nur stark genug wünschte.  
„Wir haben noch mehr, bedien dich ruhig“, schmunzelte Gray, der ihn lächelnd beobachtet hatte – auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass er sich an diese Art von Nahrung noch gewöhnen musste.  
Er ließ sich einige Male nachfüllen, doch schließlich war der schlimmste Durst gestillt und er stellte den Becher weg.  
„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, was passiert ist?“, fragte Gray schließlich, worauf er mit einem bedächtigen Nicken antwortete.  
„Okay, gut. Das ist… gut“, sagte er lahm und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. Er schien nervös. „Düfte ich erfahren, wie du heißt? Du hast dich noch nicht vorgestellt und ich würde gerne den Namen meines Retters erfahren…“  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte er es ihm verraten? Ihm war bereits Grays Name herausgeschlüpft und je mehr er sprach, desto wahrscheinlicher wurde es, dass er ihre Verbindung herausfinden würde. Und das könnte er nicht zulassen, er würde sein Leben zerstören. Wobei… Stimmte das noch? Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es herauskam, weil er fest davon ausgegangen war, sowieso zu sterben. Aber nun sah es aus, als ob dies so schnell nicht der Fall war. Und dass er ein Halbvampir und Gray ein Mensch war, konnte doch nicht so ein großes Problem sein, wenn es um Seelenverwandte ging, oder? Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, sich darauf einzulassen?  
Doch Grays Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken, der sein Schweigen wohl bereits gedeutet hatte. „Du willst also immer noch nicht reden? Denn ich weiß, du kannst reden!“, seufzte Gray betrübt. „…Hör mal, das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, falls ich falsch liege, aber ich glaube, dass du mein Seelenverwandter bist. Und du musst es bereits wissen, du hast mich bereits mehrmals reden hören. Und falls das der Fall sein sollte, falls du nicht mit mir reden willst, weil ich ein Mensch bin oder du einfach unsicher bist oder so… Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mich nicht stören würde, also, ich meine…“  
Sein Gestammel wurde von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Natsu“  
„Was?“ Perplex blinzelte Gray.  
„Ich heiße Natsu“, kam nun die etwas lautere Antwort. Mit einem Lächeln schaute er auf. „Danke für die Rettung aus diesem Kerker… und das Tierblut… für alles!“  
Als er sprach, fing Grays Gesicht nach und nach an zu strahlen, als seine Vermutung bestätigt wurde, und er zog den Pinkhaarigen in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Seelenverwandter ein Vampir ist!“, meinte er immer noch etwas fassungslos, aber glücklich. Das brachte Natsu zum Lachen, ja, ihre Situation war nicht gerade gewöhnlich.  
„Halbvampir, um genau zu sein, Vater Vampir, Mutter Mensch“, erklärte er. Gray guckte einen Moment verwirrt, ging aber nicht weiter auf seine offensichtliche Frage ein, ihre Lebensgeschichten konnten sie auch später noch austauschen. Stattdessen lenkte er das Gespräch in eine etwas andere Richtung.  
„Ist das der Grund, warum du Magie anwenden kannst?“, überlegte er, „Normalerweise können Vampire keine benutzen, oder?“  
Natsu nickte bestätigend.  
„Was hast du sonst noch von deinem menschlichen Elternteil geerbt? Du trinkst auf jeden Fall Blut, was die Nahrung angeht, kommst du also schon mal nach der vampirischen Seite. Aber was ist zum Beispiel mit deinem Alter? Bist du auch unsterblich oder alterst du normal? …Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“, fragte Gray mit großen Augen, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam, dass sie vielleicht Jahrzehnte auseinander liegen könnten.  
„Ich bin 20, geistig“, schmunzelte Natsu. „Ich altere ein wenig langsamer, als normale Menschen, und mein Körper heilt im Vergleich zu anderen relativ schnell. Ich habe daher eine geringfügig längere Lebenserwartung, es gibt aber keinen großen Unterschied. Mein Körper entspricht vielleicht so dem Stand eines 18-Jährigen, was bedeutet, pro Jahrzehnt fällt quasi ein Alterungsjahr für den Körper weg. Das sollte für uns nicht so das Problem darstellen.“  
Bei diesen Worten atmete Gray erleichtert aus. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was sie machen sollten, wenn er ganz normal alterte und Natsu all die Zeit jung blieb.  
„Aber was die Nahrung angeht, hast du nicht ganz recht“, fuhr Natsu fort. „Ich kann sowohl Blut, als auch Menschennahrung zu mir nehmen. Das Problem ist nur, dass normales Essen wie Brot, Nudeln oder Fleisch wenige Nährstoffe hat, die mein Körper verwerten kann. Ich muss unglaublich viel essen, um auch nur ansatzweise die Energie zu bekommen, die ich zum Leben brauche. Aber ja, in Zeiten, in denen ich partout nicht an Blut gekommen bin, war es gut, diese Alternative zu haben. Es ist immer eine Notlösung, die mich nur eine Weile über Wasser hält, früher oder später brauche ich immer Blut, aber es ist besser, als diese Möglichkeit nicht zu haben. Mit Tierblut ist es aber leider ähnlich. Es stärkt mich mehr als Menschenessen, mein Körper kann damit aber trotzdem keine Höchstleistungen erbringen. Menschenblut wäre das Beste, aber ich weigere mich, nur dafür andere anzugreifen. Das Tierblut reicht mir, ich bin schon immer nur damit ausgekommen“, grinste er. Er wollte Gray nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. „Allerdings wäre es gut, in Zukunft selbst jagen zu gehen… Das aufbewahrte Tierblut von vorhin reichte zwar für den Moment aus, aber das ist auf Dauer keine Lösung. Abgesehen davon, dass abgestandenes Blut grässlich schmeckt, verliert es den Großteil seiner Nährstoffe, das reicht auf lange Sicht nicht…“, merkte er nach kurzem Überlegen noch an.  
„Okay… Das ist gut zu wissen, schätze ich“, antwortete Gray nur, als er all die Informationen verarbeitet hatte. Eins war gewiss: So schnell würde ihnen nicht langweilig werden.

 

Zwei Wochen später war Natsu bereits ein gern gesehenes Gildenmitglied. Er und Gray hatten viel geredet und sich weiter angenähert, es könnte nicht besser zwischen ihnen laufen. Es hatte kein Funkensprühen oder eine besondere Erleuchtung gegeben, die den Start ihrer Beziehung eingeleitet hätte, wie so viele Gerüchte besagten. Es fühlte sich einfach natürlich an, mit dem anderen zusammen zu sein, es fühlte sich nach Zuhause an. Und das war den beiden noch tausendmal lieber.  
Und auch mit Grays Gildenkameraden, die ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen hatten, hatte Natsu sich schnell angefreundet, insbesondere mit Happy, der inzwischen fast nur noch in Natsus Nähe zu sehen war.  
Es gab nur ein Problem: Offenbar gab es ein altes Gesetz in Magnolia, das Vampire nicht in der Stadt und der Umgebung duldete. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn vor einer Verhaftung vom magischen Rat zu bewahren, war, dass er die ganze Zeit in der Gilde blieb, die eine Art neutralen Boden bildete und in der die anderen Magier als seine „Aufseher“ fungieren konnten – nicht, dass irgendjemand diese Aufgabe wirklich ernst nahm. Die anderen Gildenmitglieder versuchten eher, ihn zu überreden, sich mal rauszuschmuggeln, sie würden das schon vertuschen. Doch Natsu wollte keinen Ärger riskieren, vor allem nicht für seine neuen Freunde. Nicht, nachdem er nach so langer Zeit endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war, nicht nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatten. Die Gilde war nicht der schlechteste Ort, um darin festzusitzen, wenigstens hatte er hier die ganze Zeit all seine Freunde um sich, also wartete er. Makarov hatte bereits alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um dieses veraltete Gesetz ändern zu lassen, damit Natsu sich frei bewegen konnte, doch dies war ein langwieriges Verfahren. Und langsam aber sicher brauchte Natsu frische Nahrung.  
„Hey, geht’s dir gut?“, fragte Gray Natsu besorgt, der erschöpft an dessen Schulter lehnte und kaum etwas um sich herum mitbekam. Dieser blinzelte müde und setzte sich ein wenig auf.  
„Ja, tut mir leid, es ist nur…“  
„Du brauchst Nahrung, richtige Nahrung“, beendete Gray seinen Satz wissend. „Seit du gegen das Monster von unserer letzten Mission gekämpft hast, in diese Zelle gesperrt wurdest und uns danach auch noch im Kampf unterstützt hast, hast du keine ordentliche Mahlzeit bekommen, du läufst seit Wochen auf Sparflamme“, stellte er besorgt fest und strich seinem Freund eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Natsu nickte, er wusste, er konnte ihm nichts vormachen. „Aber es ist nicht eure Schuld, ihr tut, was ihr könnt, um mir zu helfen.“  
Gray seufzte, drückte Natsu betrübt einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf und verharrte dort, seine Nase in die pinken Haare gedrückt. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, doch dann blickte Gray überlegend auf.  
„Du könntest mein Blut trinken…“, bot er an, woraufhin nicht nur Natsu überrascht aufschaute.  
„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte er leicht ungläubig.  
Gray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Ich vertraue dir. Und ich ertrage es nicht länger, dich so leiden zu sehen. Ich will nicht, dass mein Seelenverwandter nur wegen so blöden zurückgebliebenen Gesetzen hungern muss.“  
„Gray, bist du dir sicher? Was ist, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert? Tut mir Leid, nichts gegen dich, Natsu, aber…“, wandte Erza besorgt ein.  
„Was ist, wenn er dich dabei aus Versehen in einen Vampir verwandelt? Verwandeln Vampirbisse einen Menschen nicht normalerweise in einen Vampir?“, fragte Lucy, woraufhin nun auch die anderen ihre Zweifel äußerten.  
Doch zumindest diese Sorge konnte Natsu aus der Welt schaffen.  
„Ihr wisst nicht viel über Vampire, oder?“, meldete er sich zu Wort. Es wunderte ihn nicht, als ein allgemeines Kopfschütteln ihm antwortete.  
„Ihr müsst wissen, es gibt nicht den einen, typischen Vampir, es gibt verschiedene Arten. Da wären also einmal die Reinblüter, die als Vampire geboren werden. Sie altern bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt normal und bleiben danach in ihrer Erscheinung gleich – Wie ihr sicher wisst, sind Vampire quasi unsterblich, es sei denn, man tötet sie gewaltsam. Sie sind die Einzigen, die andere in Vampire verwandeln können. Sie beißen ihre Beute und ihre Zähne sondern ein spezielles Gift aus, das die Menschen tötet und dabei als Vampire wiederauferstehen lässt.  
Das sind die Gewandelten, die die größte Anzahl an Vampiren darstellen. Sie können niemanden verwandeln, sind aber gleichzeitig diejenigen, die am häufigsten durchdrehen und zu blutrünstigen Monstern werden, die jeden Menschen in ihrer Nähe angreifen. Wohl bemerkt sind aber nicht alle Gewandelten so, es gibt auch zivilisiertere.  
Naja, und dann gibt es noch die Halbblüter wie mich, Kinder von einem Vampir und einem Menschen, die Eigenschaften von beiden Spezies aufweisen. Der Vampir, der von dem Menschen ‚verführt‘ wurde“, er mimte hier sarkastisch Anführungszeichen, „gilt als Schande unter den anderen Vampiren und in Erweiterung auch ihr Kind. Eine Beziehung über die Grenzen der Spezies ist nicht gern gesehen, auch wenn es immer wieder vorkommt.  
Meine Eltern mussten kurz nach meiner Geburt mit mir fliehen, mein Vater wurde jedoch nach nicht allzu langer Zeit von anderen Vampiren getötet. Eine Weile lebten meine Mutter und ich zusammen, doch sie starb an einer Krankheit. Niemand wollte sie medizinisch versorgen, nachdem sie sich mit einem Vampir eingelassen hat – Ich war schließlich der lebende Beweis dafür. Igneel hat mich schließlich gefunden und mich aufgenommen, mir die Dragonslayermagie beigebracht, die er, wie ich später erfuhr, früher auch meiner Mutter gelehrt hatte. Doch eines Tages verschwand er spurlos, seitdem bin ich allein umhergestreift. Es ist nicht einfach, als Halbvampir eine Bleibe zu finden. Man gehört nirgends dazu, für die Menschen ist man zu sehr Vampir, für die Vampire zu sehr Mensch. Es gab niemanden, der mir je vertraut hat. Das heißt, bis ihr kamt“, erzählte Natsu und blickte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln in die Runde.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er so viel über sich selbst vor mehreren Leuten preisgegeben hatte und dementsprechend traf er auf jede Menge offene Münder und interessiert oder mitfühlend schauende Gesichter. Er spürte, wie sich Grays Hand sanft um seine eigene schloss und drückte sie leicht. Durch die Reaktion seiner Freunde traten ihm selbst schon Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte sein Schicksal schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, aber über seine Eltern und Igneel zu reden, beeinflusste ihn selbst jetzt noch.  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, bevor sich Natsu räusperte.  
„Jedenfalls besteht keine Gefahr, dass ich Gray in einen Vampir verwandle, ich bin physisch gar nicht in der Lage dazu. Und ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass ich mich beherrschen kann, aber ich habe nichts dagegen, es hier zu machen, damit ihr im Fall der Fälle eingreifen könnt. Aber ich muss sicher sein: Willst du das wirklich Gray? Ist das okay für dich? Ich will definitiv niemandes Blut, wenn dieser nicht vollkommen an Bord bei der Geschichte ist“, stellte Natsu klar und blickte seinen Freund eindringlich an.  
„Du leidest, ich kann etwas dagegen unternehmen, ohne groß zu Schaden zu kommen. Ich bin hundertprozentig dabei. Und vergiss nicht: Es war ohnehin meine Idee“, antwortete sein Freund bestimmt.  
Dies reichte Natsu, er konnte bei der Aussicht auf frisches Menschenblut einfach nicht länger widerstehen. Er kletterte auf Grays Schoß und schlang seine Arme um dessen nackte – der Eismagier hatte mal wieder irgendwo sein Shirt verloren – Schultern. Natsu leckte sich einmal über seine Lippen, öffnete den Mund und ließ so seine Reißzähne zum Vorschein kommen. Ein letztes Mal tauschte er einen Blick mit Gray, um ihm die Chance zu geben, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Doch dies war offenbar unnötig, denn sein Freund legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und drückte ihn leicht, aber bestimmt nach unten, sodass er sich schließlich ganz hinab beugte. Sobald er die spitzen Zähne auf seiner Haut spürte, ließ Gray Natsus Kopf los und seine Hände wanderten stattdessen um seine Hüfte und hielten ihn dort fest.  
Natsu leckte und knabberte kurz an Grays Haut, gab ihr noch einen kurzen, liebevollen Kuss und durchbrach mit seinen Zähnen schließlich die weiche Haut an Grays Halsbeuge, während der Rest der Anwesenden den Atem anzuhalten schien.  
Süßes, warmes Blut drang in seinen Mund. Natsu seufzte wohlig und nahm einen gierigen Schluck. Er hatte noch nie so köstliches Blut getrunken, und das auch noch in einem ausgehungerten Zustand. Gray hielt bemerkenswert still, hatte vielleicht die Augen genießerisch geschlossen, Vampirzähne sonderten bei einem Biss eine schmerzstillende Substanz mit leichter aphrodisierender Eigenschaft aus – stimmt, das hätte er vielleicht vorher erwähnen sollen, uups. Aber das kümmerte Natsu im Moment wenig. Gray würde wirklich seinen Tod bedeuten, nichts konnte seine Selbstbeherrschung so sehr ins Wanken bringen wie er. Zug um Zug trank er und fühlte sich mit jedem Schluck kräftiger und gesünder. Doch eine Hand, die sich sanft auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und leicht in seine Haare krallte, erinnerte ihn schließlich daran, dass er langsam aufhören musste. Egal, wie gut es schmeckte, er könnte niemals seinen Seelenverwandten dafür in Gefahr bringen.  
Vorsichtig zog er seine Zähne wieder heraus und leckte behutsam über die Wunde, bis sie vollständig von seinem Speichel überzogen war. Danach zog er sich etwas zurück, um Gray ins Gesicht schauen zu können, und leckte sich den Rest Blut von den Lippen.  
„Du siehst gut aus“, bemerkte sein Freund lächelnd, mit leicht geweiteten Pupillen, und strich ihm sanft über die Wangen, bei denen sich Natsu sicher war, dass sie nun von einem gesunden Rotstich geziert wurden.  
Leider konnte er das von Gray nicht sagen, seine Haut war deutlich blasser als sonst. Natsu runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht das, was er sich für seinen Seelenverwandten wünschte.  
„Tut mir leid, ich hab es etwas übertrieben“, entschuldigte er sich besorgt, Gray winkte jedoch ab.  
„Es geht mir gut, alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen“, versuchte er, ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch wenn es um Grays Gesundheit ging, ließ sich Natsu nicht so einfach abwimmeln.  
„Nein es ist nicht in Ordnung! Dein Gesicht ist blasser als sowieso schon und ich wette, sobald du versuchst aufzustehen, wird dir so schwindelig, dass du glatt umkippst!“  
„Natsu, du übertreibst. Es…“, setzte Gray an und wollte sich gerade aufrichten, nur um einen Moment später zu schwanken, sich an den Kopf zu fassen und wieder in sich zusammen zu sacken.  
„Du“, befahl Natsu streng und tippte seinem Freund bekräftigend gegen die Brust, „bleibst hier sitzen und bewegst dich nicht von der Stelle! Ich bin gleich wieder da!“ Kurz darauf war er aufgesprungen und hinter der Theke der Gilde verschwunden, während Gray und alle anderen ihm verdutzt hinterher blickten.  
Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit ein paar Sandwiches und einer Flasche Orangensaft zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Gray.  
„Hier! Du hast gerade jede Menge Blut verloren, du musst etwas essen und trinken“, verordnete er. Nachdem Natsu nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nun endlich satt und bei Kräften war, musste er einfach sicherstellen, dass es Gray nach seiner Blutspende an Natsu gut ging. Sein Seelenverwandter würde garantiert nicht wegen ihm leiden! Jedenfalls nicht mehr als nötig.  
Gray lächelte ihn an und bedankte sich mit einem sanften Kuss, bevor er sich das erste Sandwich nahm und im Nu das letzte in den Händen hielt.  
Doch Natsu war bei dem Kuss eine Idee gekommen. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Einen Moment später blitzten seine Augen auf.  
Sobald sein Freund den letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt und etwas vom Saft getrunken hatte, nahm er Grays Gesicht in seine Hände und zog ihn zu sich heran, nur um ihn einen Moment später in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln.  
Eine Weile später löste er sich wieder von Gray, der ihn völlig perplex anstarrte.  
„Okay… Wofür war das jetzt?“, brachte er schließlich etwas kurzatmig heraus, beschwerte sich aber nicht, sondern festigte nur den Griff um seinen Freund.  
„Vampirspeichel“, grinste Natsu. – Ratlose (teilweise immer noch rote) Gesichter in der Gilde.  
„Wenn ein Vampir jemanden beißt, um zu trinken, entwickelt sein Speichel vorrübergehend eine desinfizierende und heilende Wirkung, wenn man eine Verletzung damit bedeckt, und eine regenerationsfördernde Eigenschaft, wenn man ihn oral aufnimmt. Das heißt, um deine Bisswunde musst du dir keine Sorgen machen und dein Blut wird sich schneller als üblich regenerieren. Morgen solltest du wieder vollkommen fit sein. Mein Blut hat momentan die gleiche Eigenschaft, aber ich dachte, dir ist ein Kuss lieber, als dass ich dir etwas von meinem Blut ins Essen mische“, erklärte er verschmitzt, was Gray mit einem Augenrollen quittierte.  
„Du bist einfach unglaublich“, kommentierte er, zog ihn aber erneut in einen kurzen Kuss, den Natsu nur zu gern erwiderte.  
„Sobald diese Gesetzänderung durch ist, gibst du mir aber trotzdem noch von deinem Blut zu trinken, oder?“, fragte Natsu zwischen zwei Küssen. Natürlich würde er nie von seinem Freund trinken, wenn dieser das nicht wollte. Aber jetzt, wo er dieses sündhaft süße Blut gekostet hatte, würde er lügen, würde er behaupten er wäre nicht enttäuscht, wenn Gray es ihm in Zukunft verwehren würde und das eine einmalige Sache gewesen wäre.  
„Natürlich, du Idiot“, antwortete Gray. „Vorausgesetzt, ich bekomme danach immer so einen Kuss als Dankeschön“, zwinkerte er.  
„Hm… Das lässt sich einrichten.“  
Am Rande bemerkte Natsu, dass der Großteil der Gilde sie die ganze Zeit interessiert beobachtet hatte und die weiblichen Gildenmitglieder inzwischen kollektiv darüber schwärmten, wie süß sie doch zusammen wären.  
Er beschloss, in Zukunft nur noch im Privaten von Grays Blut zu trinken.


End file.
